


She Lost Love Once Before

by luthorthemyscira



Category: Dracula (TV 2013), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorthemyscira/pseuds/luthorthemyscira
Summary: Lena knew she knew that time had changed. She knew she lived in a different era. She knew that being homosexual was more accepting, still, Lena couldn’t tell Kara that she loved her…





	She Lost Love Once Before

Lena knew, she knew that time had changed. She knew she lived in a different era. She knew that being homosexual was more accepting, still Lena couldn’t tell Kara that she loved her…  
Because she did not want the story to take the same path as it did when she lived her past life and was in love with her best friend Mina Harker. Lena could still remember the tears, the heartache, the feeling of not being able to breathe when Mina turned her down. She could also remember how the tears and her sadness turned to jealousy. She was jealous, jealous of the men who got to kiss and touch every inch of Mina’s body without facing the possibility of hatred and death…  
Death…speaking of death Lena could still remember how she died, or how Lucy died. She remembered sitting in the bathtub, her body surrounded by water, she remembered the waterdrops traveling from the faucet and into the tub. Lena remembered the presence of someone behind her, teeth slowly piercing into her skin, the feeling of blood leaving her body. Alexander Grayson, Dracula was the name of her death…  
\- Lena?

Lena’s thoughts got interrupted by her assistant Jess

\- Yes, Jess?

\- Kara Danvers is here to see you.

Kara…Kara Danvers. The woman who reminded her so much about Lucy. They both shared similar smiles, similar laugh, humor, and scent. The scent of freshly cut grass, oak, and lavender…

\- Hi Lena, how you’ve been?

Kara greeted Lena with a hug causing her to freeze. Because Lena could see a glimpse of Kara’s neck. And her thoughts traveled back to the day when her lips traveled on Mina’s neck, cheek, and lips. The day Mina thought their friendship had been fake, and Lucy Westenra got her heart broken…

\- So, did you tell her? 

The question got Lena to freeze once again. And her thoughts traveled to another memory, though it wasn’t as old as the memories she shared with Mina Harker. This memory was from two weeks ago. The memory of sitting on the beige couch inside Kara’s apartment, sharing a box of strawberry glazed doughnuts between them…and Lena had stupidly let the words “I can’t tell her that I love her” fall from her lips…

\- No

Lena answered Kara’s question…

\- Why not? Maybe she loves you too?  
Kara said with a glint in her eyes. 

Oh, Kara…dear Kara, who could see good things in the world, no matter how dark the world turned. Her Kara…her dear Kara would never be able to understand that Lena couldn’t say I love you because she lost love once before…


End file.
